Let's Splash Open The Sky
by Ophanium
Summary: 50 years ago a divine being fell from the deep sky, her body chained in ancient spells. When she reached the surface her wings became entangled, broken. Blinded from the light of our sun she began to die ever so slowly, even with the help of two lovers who had discovered her. In death, she passed on her soul to their unborn child, yearning to return to the sky one day.


**Disclaimer: **I, Ophanium, do not own Inuyasha and it's characters. Or plot. -babbles- Nothing. Notta. This is a basic fan fic. Simple as that.

With that out of the way, I present to you **Let's Splash Open The Sky**. Adieu, and enjoy.

* * *

_' Hiding myself in a small garden, disguising the facade  
__Seeking my way with the string of light, I find you '_

**Divination: I'm Not A Monster**

* * *

Crimson red splattered against the dead wood of the walls and floor. A young woman's body lay cold and lifeless across the way, dismembered limbs here and there, black eyes gazing into nothingness. The cottage was silent as the dark night; the baneful intruder left without a sound. What had befallen this unforturnate soul, you may ask? Not even the one who witnessed it could retell the tale.

She, a child-no older than six years of age, had whimpered her way into a crawlspace when the woman had comanded it so harshly in the dead of night. They had both heard a sound come from outside that startled the bones and made them rush anxiously. The little girl held her breath with fear, hands clasped over her mouth, as her heart raced and beat in her chest like the pounding of a drum. Her thoughts whirled as she waited in the darkness, waiting for a sound. Then it came.

" Who are you? Why are you- " was all Illianna, the caretaker, could shout before screams resonated throughout the small structure Aislin called home. The poor child covered her ears, refusing to accept something this horrendous was happening. The sounds of flesh tearing, curddle cries of agony, and blood adorning surfaces echoed. Aislin leered at the darkness before her as her adoptive mother was torn to shreds. Her body frozen, stiff from fright. There was nothing she could do to save her loved one. She was all but a child, after all. The screams, to Aislin, lasted an eternity, though it was over before she even knew it. Minutes passed before silence fell.

Was it her turn? Would she die next? Aislin waited for her fate to come, but it did not. She could hear nothing, see nothing as she sat there in the mud-ridden box hidden underneath the shoddy house. She could not see it, but did hear the faint sound of dripping, bringing one thing to mind; blood, Illiana's blood. Aislin had already knew Illiana's unfortunate end, but did not want to face it. All she wanted to do was wait for someone to find her, to hold her in their embrace and let her scream and cry. She sat there for the longest time with her knees clenched to her chest, dirt staining her raggedy linen dress.

Time elapsed. Aislin had not moved an inch, instead cried herself to sleep where she sat. Rays of early twilight had begun to peak through the cracks of the underlying boards of the house and shone on her pale features. Her body had become exasperated, weak after the event that took place in the darkness. What was she to do now, after death has occurred? Aislin would not, could not walk out into the stale air, soaked with blood, that filled their home. It was just not an option for her.

The little girl began to rouse from her deep slumber as twilight turned into sunshine, beaming down heavily. How long had she been asleep, she wondered. Her Persian green eyes, scarred with red veins, momentarily fluttered open here and there every few minutes, adjusting to the minuscule light. When she was fully aware of her surroundings, fully awake, her memory immediately went back to the night before and tears began to pour down her rosy cheeks. She had to find a way out of here and find help, surely someone must have heard what happened, but then again...

Why hadn't someone found her?

Aislin could no longer bear to be near this place, she had to leave. Moving from her original spot she began to crawl in the dirt to another secret door, that lead to the outside, Illiana had reminded her of once. Looking down, Aislin became horrified. Blood. It was all over her hands and arms. With wide eyes and her jaw gone flacid, it took a minute before things processed in her mind. Then, without warning, she screamed.

Aislin desperately tried to wash the blood away furiously with her filthy hands, but to no avail. It was dried, crusty; she began to panic more and more. How could this happen to her? This was Illiana's blood, her mother's blood she was covered with. Aislin began using her nails to scrub away the copper rust, eventually tearing away her own skin, as she sobbed erratically. No longer could she take this insanity. Aislin crawled in a panic to the door that lead to the outside; once she reached it she shoved it open, sunlight blinding her sight. But that was no matter, it did not stop her from screaming at the top of her lungs for help. She screamed and wailed as she crawled from the muddy basement, trying to get someone to noticed her.

Though, when her eyesight came back she saw no one. The ramshackle homes stood still and lifeless, some doors here and there slightly opened. Her screams stopped and her mind began to race; she felt an eerie silence wafer through the air. Where was everyone?

With what little strength she had left she lifted herself out of the hole she was in and quickly ran across the cobblestone street to the hut adjacent to her's, violently pushing the front door open. What she saw inside was something a 6 year-old should never see. The haunting echo of Illiana's screams and the sound of tearing flesh came back to her thoughts. With eyes wide she stood frozen in place.

" No...no...NO! " she screamed in her little voice as she jetted towards another home, running through it to find only the same horrendous scene as the previous. There was so much blood everywhere. One by one, she went through all the homes to find no one left alive in her tiny village.

Everyone.

Dead.

Aislin's legs gave way as she came to a halt outside, hands grappling her head in pure terror. The sobbing was never ending, the heaves wouldn't stop. Her mind was at wit's end; her sanity slowly draining from her body as the reality sunk in. Everyone she had ever known, the good people who were kind to her, had all be disposed of. Every single last one of them. The village was nothing more than ghost town filled with dead bodies. What exactly happened? What _thing_ did this to Aislin's precious home?

And just why was she the only one left alive?

Aislin felt her sane self slipping away, the agony of witnessing the aftermath of a massacre was too much. At her breaking point she opened her mouth to let out a blood curdling scream, eyes shut tight. As she screamed, Aislin felt a blazing hot sensation surround her as the ground beneath her feet crumbled.

A bright, white light burning with the intensity of a thousand suns.


End file.
